


Haikyuu piss kink requests

by Haikyuu_pisskink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Butt Plugs, Butts, Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Driving, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Grinding, Gross, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Men Crying, Messy, Multi, Multiple Partners, Omorashi, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Pansexual Character, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Public Sex, Punishment, Request Meme, Road Trips, Sadism, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short & Sweet, Situational Humiliation, Smutty, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Trust, Trust Kink, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports, Weirdness, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_pisskink/pseuds/Haikyuu_pisskink
Summary: A short book of short haikyuu!! Piss kink requests.Pairings will be in the chapter!Added a discussion bord so you can comment stuff you think is hot/cute/sexy/ect. It'll give me ideas for my next fics so feel free to comment!Follow my Twitter! @haikyuu_piss
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 159
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! 

I'm sort of new to all this, so please be patient with me😅

I started this little series to fill short haikyuu piss kink requests. I ask politely that you only comment on this post or interact with my page if you're over 18 as I'm uncomfortable interacting with minors (I'm 21, almost 22) 

Please do not request fics for characters that would be under 18 in the fic you are requesting. Please no characters that are in high school unless they are over 18 allready (feel free to check with me if you're unsure! I don't bite haha). I'll do fic requests of characters in their time skip versions, or with aged up characters in an AU. 

here's what I'll do! 

-piss play, watersports with or without holding (golden showers, etc)  
-omorashi, holding, with and without wetting (public and/or with a partner is fine)  
-couples piss play (feel free to request a certain ship you like!)  
-diapers, with holding, pee, scat, etc.  
-scat in pants, or diapers, or not.  
-ETC

what I'll do is not limited to these either! Simply ask and I'll tell you if I can or want to do them! 

EDIT- sense some people people seem to be confused, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINORS! I use the two time points in witch all these characters are over 18 (one is the time that hinata spent in brazil, witch the characters are 19-21 and the time that hinata spends in the black jackels and playing in the national team, where the characters are in their mid 20s. Y'all I'm 21 so writing minors going anything remotely sexual makes me super uncomfortable.

Thank you! 

-HPK


	2. Tsukishima x kuroo desperation/wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo doesn't want to stop making out with his boyfriend tsukki. His actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This is my first request in this book, and I'm so excited!!! I'm still open for requests if y'all want to comment them down below ^^

Kuroo and tsukishima made out often. 

It was a near daily occurrence that they would sit on the couch, lips locked and limbs tangled. They both love feeling each other over, hands lingering. 

But today was a little different. 

They sat on their couch, an old thing wrapped with a beige fabric that tsukki never really liked. He was straddling Kuroo's lap, his knees resting on the couch cushions. 

They had been at it for a while now, about an hour at this point. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but tsukki had an issue. 

He really had to pee. 

There was a ache in his bladder that had started to turn sore, his legs where trembling with desperation. He tried to put his legs together, but he couldn't with his current position with Kuroo's lap keeping him pried open. 

He lasted a few more minutes before he broke the kiss with his boyfriend, his face spotted red with desperation. 

"Kei? You ok?" Kuroo noticed tsukishimas distress and was noticably worried. 

"S-sorry I...I have to pee." Tsukki tried to pry himself from Kuroo's grip, but kuroo kept his hold. 

"Oh? Do you now." Kuroo smirked. Tsukishima then remembered. Kuroo's piss kink. 

They talked about it vaugly a short while ago, but tsukishima had never indulged his partner with it. Then he thought, 'why not now'

"Yeah. I bet you like that don't you." Tsukishima pressed his crotch on Kuroo's thigh, his dick perking from the friction. He could see Kuroo's boner through his pants, straining. 

"A-are...could you..." Tsukishima sucked at Kuroo's ear, small gasps escaping onto his skin. Kuroo moaned. 

"P-please...could you piss yourself on me...." Kuroo's voice was needy, as if this was all he needed. 

"Hmmmm...you want me to piss all over you huh?" Tsukki smirked slightly. "Will that get you off? The feeling of me pissing all over you?". 

Kuroo moaned loudly. He could feel an orgasm coming allready, with only the friction of his partners knee through his pants.

"Fuck....please....please...." Kuroo was red all over , and tsukishima was here for it.

"I...it's coming out...." Tsukishima whined as the stream started. The feeling was so pleasurable, he was worried he'd get so hard that he wouldn't be able to finnish letting it all out. 

"Ah...aaaah..." Tsukishima moaned as kuroo pressed his hand against his bladder and pressed, hard. His pee came out fast now, and the friction was driving kuroo insane. 

"Fuck...fuck I'm gonna cum..." Kuroo cried as he came in his pants. You could see the white substance pour into the fabric and wash away with tsukkis urine. 

Only a few seconds later, the stream stopped, and tsukishima desperately humped Kuroo's leg, trying to cum. 

It was only a few moments later that tsukkis orgasm washed over him. He came loudly in his pants, now sticky with cum and urine. 

Kuroo, breathless and blissed out, pressed a kiss to tsukishimas shoulder.

"That was so hot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Feel free to comment a request! 
> 
> -HPK


	3. Hinata x kiyoomi x atsumu -bathroom privileges PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyoomi looses his bathroom privileges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Another request! 
> 
> For anyone worried that their request is too detailed, don't be! I love detailed requests like these! It isn't exactly like the request, but it's acctually more of a build up scene then anything haha. 
> 
> Enjoy, and request if you want!

"W...what do you mean no bathroom?"

Kiyoomi sat on the couch, his crotch and the couch soaked with urine. It was second time this week that he had had an accident, (witch of course was on purpose, and a part of their play that atsumu, omo, and shouyou liked doing during their time off) and hinata was tired of trying to help him try to go to the bathroom only to have omi piddle all over himself seconds after telling his boyfriend that he had to go. 

"You know I mean. You can piss anywhere else but the toilet. Your pants, on the floor, I don't care. Every time you say you have too pee I try and help you only for you to have an accident anyway! 

Omi's face was flustered. "I-im sorry...it just.... sneaks up on me is all..." Kiyoomi looked genuinely embarrassed, and the sight just turned hinata on even more. 

"I don't care! You might as well just pee yourself, there's no point in even trying!" Hinata looked frustrated, but kiyoomi knew that this was turning him on. 

"F-fine." Kiyoomi's hand folded him his piss soaked lap, and he was suddenly reminded of his soiled pants. 

"Allright. Go get changed. Remember no bathroom for the rest of the day at least! If you're good we'll see about giving you the right to use the toilet."

And so omi squabbled out of the room and to their shared room. He quickly disposed of his wet sweatpants and put on a fresh pair. They where a light grey, and he knew that if he had had another "accident" it would be visible for all to see.

As soon as he slipped his new pants over his waist, he heard the front door open and closed, followed by some hushed voices. He followed said voices out to the hallway, where he saw Atsumu, just back from his part time job. 

"Oho? He lost his bathroom privileges huh?" He heard Atsumu say. His voice was husky and laced with a sort of horniness that omi had heard in some of atsu's favorite kinks. 

"Yeah! Even if we would try and make it, he just goes all over himself anyway!"

"Ah, omi-kun!" Atsumu said loudly when he saw his other boyfriend in the hallway. 

"Welcome home atsu." Atsumu walked over to his partner and hugged him tightly, affectionately. 

"Heard you made quite the mess a little while ago." 

"A-ah yes...i didn't make it in time." Kiyoomi's face was red once again. 

"Ah ah ah! You know that you you can't keep having these accidents without consequences." Atsumu squeezed omi's ass, while hinata watched with a smirk on his face. 

"O-of course." 

"Well then. Come help me make dinner then. You guys must be as hungry as I am." 

_____________________

It didn't take long for omi to be desperate again. 

He had agreed to help Atsumu make dinner, and even though he had just gone all over himself minutes prior, piss was allready burning at the tip. 

Atsumu noticed, of course. How could he not notice, with kiyoomi pretty much shaking where he stood. 

"You have to go don't you." Atsumu said, startling kiyoomi. 

"Y-yes." Omi said, his voice was quiet and waivering with embarrassment. 

"Why don't you just go? It's not like you can wait and use the bathroom" 

'thats true' kiyoomi thought

But omi was stubborn 

"I...I can hold it a bit longer." He said, his hands grabbing onto his crotch. He was sure that he could show to Atsumu that he could hold it long enough to use the bathroom after his punishment was over. 

Atsumu was also stubborn. 

In one quick motion, Atsumu walked over to omi and pulled down both his pants and underwear. Omi's cock was soft, and Atsumu could see his bulging bladder. He stood in such a way that kiyoomi's crock rested on Atsumus crotch.

"Come on babe, you know it's not good to hold it in. Go ahead and piss on me. I want to feel it "

Atsumu's word broke the dam. 

It was an immediate torrent, using escaping his body faster then omi ever thought possible. It fell from the tip of his cock and soaked into the fabric of atsumu's pants, cascading down untill it dripped on the floor. It felt so good just...release. 

"Fuck omi-kun." Atsumu let out a loud whine. 

"You like my piss don't you." Omi responded. 

"Fuck yes. Fuck it's still going...f-fuck I'm...I'm gonna..mmmmm" 

Astumu, moaning, let his own urine slip. 

Omi was shocked, the surprise on his face evident. 

"Atsu...are you....having an accident?" Kiyoomi was breathless, his face flushed and panting. 

"It...it won't stop." Omi waited as his own stream trickled to a stop, only for it to be replaced by atsumu's. 

"You!" A third voice shouted. Omi and Atsumu turned to see hinata pointing at them in the doorway. 

They where so, Royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all! Keep the requests coming:) 
> 
> Honestly loved writing this chapter, and I might make it a small series if I can get around it *-* 
> 
> -HPK


	4. Hinata x kiyoomi x atsumu -bathroom privileges PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi pisses on the floor and gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> I'm wayyyyy to into this AU with sakuastuhina 😅😅😅
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'm still open for requests for anyone interested:) I do want to point out that I kinda...don't know how to write shitorizawa characters lol, so I'll be less likely to take requests that have characters from them, expecially ushiten 
> 
> Thanks y'all!

Kiyoomi had to pee again. 

His cock twitched, aching and burning almost. He could feel his urine slosh around inside of him, his bladder budging. Of course, he had to still be in his punishment. No bathroom today. 

He wiggled around on the couch, his hands grasping at his dick in a desperate attempt to hold in his piss. 

Of course hinata had to notice. 

"Why are you holding it in? You know you can't use the toilet." Hinata said in passing. "Just piss yourself. Or on the floor. Or something."

"I-i can hold it in." Omi says. He really, really wanted to show his boyfriends that he could hold it still. 

"Yeah yeah. Hold it of you want. You're not using the bathroom so don't even try."

A few minutes pass. 

Kiyoomi was bursting. He could tell that he wasn't going to last long at this point, maybe another minute at most. 

He knew he had to go, but he really, really didn't want to get his pants wet right now. He knew he was going to have to piss somewhere, so he decided. 

"I-im going to get something to eat." Kiyoomi said quickly. Hinata had a 'look' on his face but didn't say anything as kiyoomi excused himself. 

He pretty much darted to the kitchen. He looked around for somewhere to pee. 

His first instinct was the sink, but of course it was stacked full of dishes. His second instinct was an empty jar or can, but the trash was empty and astumu had given their unused empty jars to a friend of his. 

He had no other choice. 

He whipped his dick out seconds before the stream started, his stream arching and hitting the ground with a loud patter. Kiyoomi moaned in pleasure, the feeling of relief was inmesuable. 

"Omi!" He heard hinata shout from the door way. "Are you pissing on the floor!?"

Kiyoomi was completely flustered, his dick perked with interest that came with the humiliation of being 'found out' 

"I-im sorry I couldn't...I couldn't h-hold it..." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. 

"So you decided to have your accident in the corner of the kitchen!?" It sounded like hinata was mad, but omi knew better. 

"I-im sorry...there was...no where else to go...." He said as he continued to pee all over the floor. The large yellow puddle contrasted against the while tile floor. 

His stream eventually dies down, and omi knew he was going to be punished. 

"You know what this means don't you?" Hinata sad. "You've been bad. So you going to be pushed. 

Omi looked at his feet, his cock still out and dripping with piss. "Y-yes. I understand "

"Down on the ground. Pants off. Stick your ass up." Hinata said as he started to take his own pants off. 

Kiyoomi did what he said. He kneeled on his hands and knees as his exposed ass stuck in the air. 

Kiyoomi knew what was coming as hinata lined himself up. 

"Since you want to piss on the floor, Ill piss inside you."

Omi gasped as hinata entered him. 

"No cumming unless I say you can. This if your punishment remember?". 

Hinata started thrusting. He was still fairly soft, he had to be if he wanted to do what e said he was going to. 

At some point, hinata stilled, and omi heard him moan. 

"Fuuuuuuck it's coming!" Hinata said, and kiyoomi felt a burning hot deep inside him. 

"F-fuck...sho...." 

Hinata started thrusting as he continued to relieve himself inside of his boyfriend. The pleasure that both hinata and kiyoomi felt was completely overwhelming. Kiyoomi was seconds away from from cumming, but he knew he couldn't or he would be punished again. 

It took only a few moments before hinata was cumming, spilling deep inside of kiyoomi. 

"Ah ..ahhhHHH" hinata shouted as he came, and kiyoomi wanted to cum more then anything else in the world. 

"You wanna cum huh? You want to?" Hinata asked in a mocking tone. 

"Y-yes...please...." Kiyoomi rocked himself back and forth, desperatly trying to find any sort of friction. 

Hinata knew that it would just be mean at this point to not let his partner cum, and so we wrapped a hand around omi's dick and started to stroke. 

"Cum for me omi"

Kiyoomi spilled onto the floor in front of him, his orgasm was so intense that he nearly fell to the ground. He was covered is sweat and his ass was dripping out cum and piss. 

"Good omi. Such a good boy for me." Hinata said, kissing omi on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! 
> 
> -HPK


	5. Kenma x hinata tied up and desperate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's tied up and desperate to pee. What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Another request! 
> 
> I'm still open! If y'all could specify during requests if scat is ok please do! I want to include it somehow but I don't want to accidentally gross out the same person I'm doing a request for lol. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -HPK

"Sh-shouyou." Kenma pleaded. His wrists where handcuffed behind him, his ankles tied tightly to the chair legs. His bladder was completely full, and he could feel it bulging and aching, poking out from his white boxers, the only thing he was wearing.

His boyfriend, hinata, stood in front of him, waiting for kenma to spill into his boxers.

"Come on kenma, just go! I'm not letting you out untill you make a mess!" Hinata whined. 

"I-i want to use the toilet. Please let me go!" Kenma's face burned red, tears threatening to spill. The humiliation made Kenma's cock nearly spring to life, but he knew that if he was hard he wouldn't be able to finnish. 

"Fine then" hinata said, and his tone sent a shiver up Kenma's spine. 

Hinata , with a scowl on his face, placed himself behind his partner. He wrapped his arms around kenma and pressed as hard as he could against Kenma's bladder. 

Kenma moaned. 

He could feel his urine burning at the tip, searing.

"Hin...shou....AHHH ahhhhhhHHH" 

kenma let out a loud whine as he began to pee. It pored from his cock and flooded the cotton fabric of his underwear, staining it yellow. Hinata sounder estatic. 

"Good boy. Such a good for for me, pissing yourself for me." Hinata ran his hand over the wetting fabric and rubbed it up and down as kenma continued to spill all over himself. 

"I-im have...having an accident. I-im sorry I...I couldn't hold it..." Kenma said the exact things that he knew would turn hinata on. 

"Such a good boy deserves a reward!" Kenma yelped as hinata suddenly reached his hand down Kenma's breifs and whipped his cock out. He was still peeing, the using arcing and hitting the floor with a lot patter. 

Hinata started stroking, and Kenma was nearly instantly hard. 

Luckily his stream tapered off, so he was ready to cum. 

He moaned and huffed loudly, desperate for a release. 

"Want to cum?" Hinata whispered into his boyfriends ear. 

"P-please. Please let me cum." 

"Then do it. I want to see you cum all over yourself."

And so he did. 

Kenma whined and moaned as Hinata's hand pushed him over the edge. His cum shot into the air and onto his stomach and shirt. It only lasted a few moments, but kenma was in heaven. 

"Good boy kenma. Such a good boy for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


	6. Authors note + community questions!

Hey yall! 

A quick authors note! 

Thanks so much for all the requests everyone! I had no idea so many people liked this kinda stuff haha. 

Quick question! Are y'all ok with scat, just like general "potty accidents" etc? I want to do more stuff where characters are just allowed to "let go" with diapers or not.😅 please let me know if you're interested in that kind of stuff because I've only seen one fic with it and it wasn't exactly the kind of stuff I want if that makes sense. I'm mostly curious if you would or wouldn't read a fic with that kind of content. 

Also! I know y'all seemed to like my kiyoatsuhina fics where kiyoomi looses his bathroom privileges...I was woundering if y'all would like for it to be it's only, full length fic? I was also thinking of adding diapers to that series so please tell me if you're interested! 

Anywho, thank you all so much for the support! Requests are still open! Don't be shy with your request, make them as vauge or as detailed as you want! If you're unsure if I'll do a certian request or not, comment it down below and I'll tell you!

ALSO. PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO CREATE A UNIQUE OR NEW TAG. IDK HOW AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!!!

Thanks! 

-HPK


	7. Shirabu x semi - desperate accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu wets his pants in front of his boyfriend, who's shocked but kinda into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's another request! I'm still open! If you want to submit a request just read the first page of this fic!
> 
> Also if if this chapter looks different it's cause I used a different format👍

He could hold it. He was sure of it. 

The movie was almost over. He was comfortable where he was, wrapped around his partner who was focused more on the movie then I'm him. 

It had started to hurt a minute ago, the slow aching feeling that came with a full bladder. It bulged and sloshed around, so incredibly full he was sure that if something poked it his pee would come gushing out in an instant. 

He clenched his legs together, his mind unable to think of anything else but the relief he would feel when he finally went. 

Of course, life had other ideas then an easy ending. 

His boyfriend, unknowing of his partners current predicament, stood up fast, and rushed off to their only bathroom. 

Shirabu was suddenly seized with panic. Semi allways took _so long_ in the bathroom and shirabu knew he wouldn't last untill semi was done and out of the bathroom. 

He waited another minute. And semi still wasn't out. 

In a fit of desperation, shirabu darted to the bathroom, knocking at the door. 

"Semi? Can you hurry up? I really have to go." Shirabu pleased. He grasped at his crotch, and he knew that he only had moments left. 

"Sorry. I'm not done yet." Semi said. Shirabu knew he was doomed. 

It hurt at this point, burning and prickling. 

He couldn't hold it anymore. 

As soon as the door opened, he released. 

Shirabu moaned loudly as he wet himself, hot urine spilling from the tip of his cock, drenching the fabric of his pants and dripping down even more to wet his socks before piddling on the floor. A large puddle was left underneath him. His accident only lasted a few seconds, but the massive torrent made sure everything was soaked. A loud whine escaped shirabu as relief soaked into his skin. It felt _so so good._

then he looked to see his shocked boyfriend. Semi stood there with wide eyes and a gaped mouth, and suddenly shirabu was welling with tears.

"You...you had an accident?" 

"I-im sorry I couldn't...hold it any longer." Shirabu started to cry, and semi finally noticed his partners distress. He walked over and placed a hand on his boyfriends back. 

"Shh shhh. It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up." 

Shirabu nodded as semi led him into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi def. Didn't lock shirabu outta the bathroom on purpose 👀
> 
> Thanks so much! 
> 
> -HPK


	8. Community discussion page!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page from community discussion.

Hey y'all! 

I wanted to add this page as a sort of discussion board for haikyuu piss kinks and similar content. I'm about surprised that so many people are into pee/diapers/omorashi with haikyuu characters and there's no where to talk about it!

PLEASE BE OVER 18 if you want to comment on this page or adds request. This is adult content, I'm begging yall please respect my boundaries as an adult. 

Please keep discussion in the comments respectful and please do not share personal information. Public RP is ok but if you want to do an extensive roleplay or privatly please take it elsewhere. I will be deleting any comments that posts any private information. 

This is a place to discuss   
-wetting/watersports/piss play   
-couples piss play   
-diapers/ABDL   
-scat/messing pants, diapers, or other.   
-anything related to haikyuu and piss/scat basically.   
-sub/age play (please be respectful) 

I'm really curious! What's your favorite piss kink? And who do you think would be the cutest wetting their pants or a diaper? Comment down below!

-HPK


	9. Hinata x sugawara potty in diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes potty in his diapers. He thinks hes a bad boy but koushi reassures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Im doing requests sort of out of lol. Just because I skipped your request doesn't mean I won't get to it lol. 
> 
> This was request was supposed to be daisugahina but I left that as implied for the sake of length. 
> 
> This chaper has scat in it! Just a warning:) requests are still open! Feel free to comment! I also just put a discussion bored up on this document so go check that out too!
> 
> Ty! 
> 
> HPK

"Koushi. Koushi I'm going to potty myself if you don't let go!"

Hinata squirmed desperatly. He need to use the toilet _bad_ and he was going to have a mess in his diaper if suga didn't let go of him! 

Suga was know to sleep tightly woven around his partners, but both shouyou and daichi hadn't had an issue with him being _this_ clingy with either of them 

Hinata let out a loud whine. His need to go was urgent, he could feel urine about to spill and he also needs to poo, the grips feeling of need building up in his bum. 

"Suuuugggaaaaa please! I'm going to have an accident!" Hinata pretty much wailed. He was desperate to get out of sugas sleeping grasp, even though he knew that he was past the tipping point and knew that even if he tried with all his might, he wouldn't make it to the bathroom. 

"Sho? Whats wrong?" Suga finally woke up,letting go just for hinata to get up on his hands and knees. 

"K-koushi...i-" a loud fart tore through the air. It was too late. 

Hinata started to cry as the back of his diaper tented, shit coming out at alarming speed. Suga widened his eyes at the sound. He could hear the sound of pushing and poop escaping, only to be held close by the diaper.

"Sho. Are you going potty?" It was at that second that suga heard a loud hissing sound, also coming his boyfriend. Hinata had begun to piss himself as he messed his diaper. 

"I...*grunt* couldn't hold it...* Grunt* ...anymore." hinata grunted and moaned as he let out more loads into the soft padding below him. "Im-*grunt* I'm sorry I had *grunt* an accident. I'm *grunt* going potty in my diaper *grunt* like a bad boy" hinata had started to tear up. 

"Awww baby. You're not a bad boy. I love it when you use your diaper. That's what it was made for. Just keep going potty ok?" Suga wrapped his hand around so it rested on Hinata's diapered ass. "There you go...I can feel it! Good boy hinata!" 

Suga sat up and looked at Hinata's diaper. It was a brown color in the back, the massive bulge getting even bigger as hinata continued to relieve himself. He used his other hand to squish the front of Hinata's diaper, witch was now soaked with a bright yellow stain in the front. It was obvious that hinata had used it a bit beforehand, hinata never peed this much! 

"S-suga *grunt* it's almost all out!" Hinata let out one last grunt as he finished his "accident" 

"Such a good boy for me shouyou!" Suga pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead. 

"Good boy." 

"S-suga...I'm...I'm so full..." Hinata reached back and gripped at the back of the diaper, giggling as he felt his poop smush around a small bit. 

"You also peed too. Did you notice?" Suga asked. 

"D-did?" Hinata poked the front of his diaper. "Ah. Guess I did.". 

"You're such a good boy. You know, good boys get rewards."

Suga reached over and started to stroke the front of Hinata's diaper. He could already feel his partners rock hard cock inside of the soft padding. 

Hinata _moaned._

"Fuuuuuckkkk" hinata whined as suga sped up, not letting up at all. 

"Come on baby. Cum for me. I know you want to cum in your soaked diaper. Do it." Suga said. 

The words did something to hinata, and he came immedently. 

"AHHHHHH" hinata screamed as he released into his diaper. His face had flustered red with his intense orgasm, his knees shaking. 

Suga chuckled. "Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> -HPK


	10. Suna x osamu poo accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu has to go...but doesn't make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> Here's another request filled! Also regarding the hate commenter, they will be dealt with and don't worry, I'll still be posting! 
> 
> Warning for scat in this one, just to make things spicy 🔞🌶️

He really shouldn't of eaten that. 

Osamu's stomach grumbled, a pang in his back that told him that he was seconds away from a very messy release. He knew that too much spicy food made him sick, so _why did he eat it._

It nearly hurt, and he honestly feared that if he moved he would spill into his pants. Whatever he had eaten had gone right through him. 

Suna was in tune to his distress 

He could see his partner struggling, legs twisted and ass clenched as his whole body trembled. 

"Are you ok samu?" Suna asked as we wrapped an arm around his partners shoulder. They laid on the couch, samu wrapping his arms around his gut in an attempt to relieve the pain. 

A loud gurgle cut through the room. 

"I d-dont...f-feel...ugghhhh..." Osamu groaned he could feel warm shit nearly slipping out. 

"F-fuck..." Osamu whispered. A loud fart ripped out of him, and suna scrunched his nose at the smell. 

"Do you...have to use the bathroom?" Suna asked. Osamu nodded enthusiastically, desperate to try and make it to the bathroom. 

"Ok. Let's go." Suna tried to lead osamu to the bathroom, but they didn't make it one step.

Osamu grunted as he let out a log into his boxers. It sat there, squished and warm. his face burned with the Shame of pooping his pants in front of his boyfriend. Sunas eyes where wide as he noticed his partner release. 

"A-are you...having an accident?" Suna asked. 

"I'm...*grunt* so sorry it...*grunt* just came out."

Another grunt and osamu started to piss his pants too, his bowl movement had pushed out his urine, the hit substance soaking into the front of his pants before dripping down onto the floor. 

"S-samu...you're peeing." Osamu hadn't noticed. 

"F-fuck I'm ....I'm so sorry...fuck..." Osamu had started to cry as his accident finally came to an end, his underwear filled with shit and and pants soaked and smelly. 

"Hey hey. It's ok babe. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up ok?" Suna pressed a kiss to osamu's forehead and finally led him to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -HPK


	11. Yahaba x kyoutani diaper punishment (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba wets his pants, and kyoutani punishes him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> I wanted to address something real quick. If you have any hatred towards the content in this fic, I'd honestly rather you come to me directly rather then going after my readers or people who have commented requests or other things. Of course, I'd also rather that If you don't like the content I post then to not comment at all. Please respect the fact that we all have different kinks and things that we're into. 
> 
> Also please don't come after me for these characters being minors when they literally aren't. They are all in their timeskip versions from the manga and either have the same jobs or something equivalent or similar. I sometimes have them live somewhere different or something like that for the sake of the fic so that certian ships live together or something. There are so many fics that actually sexualize actual minors so...
> 
> Also I'm going to die back on the scat haha I've realized it's not as enjoyable to write as wetting:) 
> 
> I'm still open for requests if y'all want to put in a submission! I also want to say YOU CAN PUT IN MULTIPLE REQUESTS IF YOU WANT!! it might take a while to get to but you definitely can put in another submission if you want! 
> 
> Also! I can do subspace fics, but I don't really feel comfortable doing little spaces in a sexual context. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support everything! I'm so shocked that this is getting as much attention as it is! 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ- EVERY PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS CONSENTUAL. It's not implied in the fic itself, but this was planned by both of them as a scene and is part of their play ✌️
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -HPK

"I-im so sorry! I don't know what happened!" Yahaba cried as Kyoutani stared at him in disbelief. The front of Yahaba's pants where completely soaked with urine, drops of it forming and puddling around his ass, witch was situated on the tan fabric couch. The liquid soaked into the cousins and cascaded down onto the ground. 

"The hell do you mean?!" Kyoutani shouted. "You're literally pissing yourself! The couch is soaked!" His voice growled. Yahaba peered away, tears forming in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry ok! It was an accident!" He gripped at the fabric of his light grey sweatpants, he could feel the wetness still expelling from him. 

"You're still going aren't you!" Kyoutani shouted. "You're not even trying to hold it! Or use the bathroom!" 

Yahaba blushed. "T-there's no point in trying now." He whimpered in pleasure as his stream finally tapered off. The feeling of relief of being empty again was _so good_ and he could feel his empty bladder ache after being so full for so long. 

"Look at you! You're enjoying it aren't you!" 

"N-no!" Yahaba lied. 

Kyoutani let out a near feral growl, and a shiver traced itself up Yahaba's spine. 

"Since you want to piss yourself so badly, you're going to be punished." Kyoutani stormed out of the room, and yahaba sat waiting for what his partner was going to do to him. 

A few moments later and kyoutani returned, holding something white and fluffy in his hands. Yahaba gasped. 

"I...is that..." Yahaba's voice was small and shy. 

"It's a diaper. Since you're going to piss yourself, you might as well not get it everywhere." Yahaba gulped, and his dick was suddenly perked with interest. 

"Here are the rules." The blonde haired man started. He stood tall and firm, looking down at his boyfriend. 

"The toilet is off limits. You can use your diaper, and only your diaper, for the next three days. For number one and number two. You are not allowed to take your diaper off. Only me, and only during changes. Is that understood." Kyoutani glared, and the sight made yahaba want his partner to fuck him where he sat on the wetted couch. 

"Y-yes" yahaba said, his voice meek. 

Kyoutani smirked. "Good." 

In one motion, kyoutani moved the coffee table of of the way, placing a nearby blanket on the ground. "Come here." He snarled, and yahaba did has he was told. 

Yahaba blushed, turning in on himself as he stood on top of the blanket. 

"Pants. Underwear. Off." Kyoutani commanded. 

Yahaba took them off quickly, disposing of his soiled garments next to him. 

"On the ground. I'm going to put it on you." Kyoutani's voice was gravelly and stern. He knew exactly what he wanted, and yahaba was happy to give it to him. 

And so, yahaba laid on the ground, his crotch and parts exposed. He has half hard at this point, and kyoutani knew it. 

"Oh? See I told you! You liked pissing yourself! You acctually enjoy this don't you?" Yahaba let out a loud whine as his boyfriend touched him, stroking his cock. 

Then, suddenly, kyoutani lifted his partners butt off the ground and slid the diaper under him. 

"No cumming yet. Not untill you make a mess in your diaper " kyoutani said, and yahaba was suddenly rock hard. 

"Good boy" 

Kyoutani continued to it the diaper on his boyfriend, strapping the sides together and pulling at it to make sure it fit properly. 

He then noticed that his partner was very, very flustered and hard. 

"Not yet. No cumming." 

Yahaba nodded, though he wanted nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop...liked writing this a bit too much lol. Gonna make a part two with some public diaper wetting so keep a lookout for that;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See yah next time!
> 
> -HPK


	12. Kageyama x hinata diapered kageyama wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wets his diaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> I have a Twitter account now! @haikyuu_piss ! 
> 
> I'm looking for more omorashi/desperation/public diaper ideas so if you have those I'll be more likely to fill them! 
> 
> Enjoy this short and sweet chapter of kageyama wetting himself;) bout time I did this ship lol. 
> 
> -HPK

The padding below him was warm and soft. Sat on the couch with his partner sitting on the floor, staring at his diapered crotch. The padding was big and plush, stark white. 

"Come on Tobio. I know you have to go. Just let it out, I promise you'll feel better." Hinata grasped kageyama's hips, trying to get his partner to pee. He'd been holding it for hours now, and he knew that the other had to go. 

"I...I don't...it won't come out..." Tobio muttered. His face was flustered, and he tried to cover it up with a hand to his mouth. 

"Come on babe. You'll feel so much better." Hinata said. He pressed a hand over tobio's bladder and pressed on it gently. Tobio moaned, but still nothing. 

"I...it...nhmgggg..." Tobio whined as hinata pressed hard onto ho abdomen, hard this time. Piss started flowing out, just a small trickle. 

"I'm...I'm going...." Kageyama's eyes closed, his body sagging down in relief as his stream started to pick up it's pace. 

Hinata's eyes widened, and he took his other hand to squish the quickly yellowing diaper. Hinata could feel the warm wetness with his had, the padding soaking up his husband's urine just like it was made to. 

"Awww...look at you. Piddling yourself like a good boy just for me." Hinata smiled. 

It only took about thirty seconds for the stream to taper off, and Tobio sighed. 

"Come on babe." Hinata took kageyama's hand and helped him stand, the warm liquid in the diaper sloshing around. "Let's get you cleaned up and in a fresh diaper, ok?"

Tobio smiled back. "ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> -HPK


	13. Tsukishima x yamaguchi diaper domination (public)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima takes control of yamaguchis bladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I know I said I was on a short hiatus but my power is back on and I'm board lol. 
> 
> Anywho have some TSUKKIYAMA! This is one of my favs ships so....
> 
> This is so much longer then it was supposed to be haha. 
> 
> Scat warning for this one! 
> 
> Ty! -HPK

Tsukishima loved taking control of yamaguchi's bladder. 

Diapers and bladder control was their favorite kind of play. Of course, it wasn't just bladder control, but overall bathroom control as well. 

The rules where simple. If yamaguchi had to go, he had to tell tsukki, who would tell he if he could go or not. If yamaguchi did as he was told, then he was rewarded, either with praise or some kind of "favor." If he didn't, then he was punished. If he was punished, it usually ended with a spanking or with his partners dick in his mouth, hot urine cascading down his throat at tsukishima relieved himself in tadashi's mouth. 

Most of their play at home ended up with yamaguchi wetting or messing himself in his pants. Tsukishima loved to see the look on tadashi's face as his control slipped ounce by ounce, his face pastily flustered and eyes watery as his bladder or bowls released, and the look oh his boyfriends face when he finally gave up and let loose tipped tsukki over the edge where he stood on multiple occasions. 

Tadashi did that to him. 

Of course, when they where in public, they used diapers. Large things they knew would keep Yamaguchi's leaks and messes contained untill he could be cleaned up in the private of their own home. Of course, there had been a hand full of times where Tadashi had accedently released more then once in the same diaper, cause small leaks that soaked into his pants. 

Today they where going out. 

It was grocery shopping day. They hadn't been able to go grocery shopping in several weeks and, after living off the same meal for an entire day, had decided to make a run to a larger store a bit farther away. 

They hardly ever went there, the last time had been before they had even talked about this particular kink they where indulging in. It was rather large, most of their stuff being in bulk, but not so large that either of them would get overwhelmed. 

They planned the trip the day before, writing down a list and making sure they had enough space. Soo enough, the night had come and gone and it was time to head out. 

"You got the resuable bags?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi answered quickly and cheerily. 

"Yep! I got the car keys and my wallet too!" 

"Diaper?" Tsukishima asked, his expression changing. 

Tadashi blushed, doing so nearly every time he was asked. Kei and him had been doing this particular kind of scene for over a year at this point, but Tadashi thinks he might never get used to it enough where being asked about it by anyone, including his now husband, wouldn't make him blush a deep crimson red. .

"Y-yes. Of course " Tadashi placed his hands behind him, a shy gesture that he had adopted from Tsukishima's friend, Akaashi. 

"Good. If hate for you to make a big mess in the store. Then you'd have to clean it up... imagine how embarrassing that would be..." Kei smirked, and it sent Tadashi tingling. 

"Y-yeah....wouldn't want that..." Tadashi said as they started out the door. 

___________________________

He felt it on the car ride there. 

It was only a thirty minute drive, but nearly halfway there Tadashi could feel a twinge in his bladder and pang of dull pain in his gut. 

He knew he was going to ask tsukishima to use the bathroom in the store, and he knew that he was going to have to use his diapers at some point during their little trip. The thought of it was thrilling to him, the people that would look at him, letting loose in the store, most of then not really understanding what's going on, while others would definitely know. Tadashi could hear his heart pounding in chest.

"You ok Tadashi?" Tsukishima had definitely picked up to the fact that something was up with his husband, a small hint of worry glossed his facial features. 

Tadashi squished his legs together, trying to drive Tsukishima's attention away from his own growing arousal. 

"Allright " tsukishima's gaze refocused on the road. 

____________________

Another fifteen minutes later, and they had finally arrived. 

Tadashi, wanting to get in and out as soon as possible like always, pretty much dragged his partner inside before grabbing a basket and hogging it all to himself. 

"Allright....first we should get the canned stuff at the back..." Tsukishima pulled out the list he had pushed into his back pocket before they had left. 

Kei looked forward to see Tadashi hunched over on the basket. He pushed it with his hands, but his chest was leaning over the bar so his ass stuck in the air for all to see. He did it so he could launch himself with feet, taking off on long spurts of speed down the isles. 

If kei looked ever so closely, he could she the curve of the diaper yamaguchi was wearing, The fabric of witch stuck out ever so slightly. It could very easily mistaken as underwear If you didn't know otherwise. 

He couldn't wait for yamaguchi to fill it. 

He coughed, turning his attention to the shelf in front of him where he selected a large bag of race and chased after yamaguchi to out it in their cart 

_____________

Around fourty five minutes into their trip, Tsukishima realized. 

He could see yamaguchi twisting around, squeezing his legs together as he squirmed. Kei could tell that his partner was trying to not let his partner in in the fact that he was probably no more then ten minutes away from expelling whatever he had to into his diaper right here in the supermarket where everyone could see. 

So, when they had an isle all to themselves, kei bent down and whispered. 

"If you go before we get home, I'll punish you."

Tsukki nearly laughed when he saw Tadashi entire face turn red. It was very common to see blotches of red when Tadashi was embarrassed or shy, but a blush like this could only mean that yamaguchi was a different kind of flustered.

Ten minutes passed without any incident. Yamaguchi continued to try to hold it in, his hand grasping his ass. With that, tsukishima knew that if he went he would be having a full on "potty accident" rather then their usual wetting. 

It was at minute eleven that something happened. 

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi peered up at kei in a rather quiet area of the store, tugging gently on his partners sleeve to get his attention. "I...I uh..." Tadashi blushed so hard, his ears and neck turned a fair shade of pink. 

"What is it?" Kei smirked, knowing exactly what Tadashi was going to ask him. 

"I...have to go..." Tadashi broke eye contact, instead opting to look at a bag of chips. 

"And how are your supposed to tell me that?" Tsukkis voice was commanding. 

When tsukki and Tadashi had started planning scenes, tsukishima had requested that whenever Tadashi was about to use his diaper or pants for bathroom reasons, Tadashi was supposed to alert him with a very specific phrase. 

"I...have to go potty." 

Tsukishima's expression changed. He felt all kinds of things, mostly how he wanted to go home right now and fuck yamaguchi on their bed as yamaguchi pissed all over them. But he knew that he wouldn't get that, they weren't home after all. 

"Well. You have your diapers. You know that the toilet Is off limits." Tsukishima turned away and continued shopping, know that they had maybe five minutes tops before this would play out. 

_______________

Soon enough, three minutes later, it happened. 

Tadashi, hand over his crotch, tugged once again at kei's shirt sleeve, and began to let warm piss into his diaper pretty much immediately. 

"I-im having an accident..." Yamaguchi said, tears threatening to fall. 

"What? Like right now?" Kei feined surprise. 

Tadashi nodded, continuing to piss himself. The warm liquid was quickly absorbed by the soft badding below him. Tadashi cheeks flushed and his eyes closed as he went, a quiet whine left his throat. His hand gripped the forward padding and he could feel himself piddle into the fabric. 

"Really! I told you to wait until you got home!" 

"I-im...ugh....I can't...f.....fuck...nnnggggg...." Tadashi let out a groan, and tsukishima acted even more shocked. Tadashi could feel something squishy and gross come out of him and deposit itself into the seat of his diaper. It felt so good to just let go, the pleasure was overwhelming. 

"Are you...pooping yourself?" His voice was stern but quiet, like he was trying to not gain any attention on them and tadashi's current... predicament. 

Tadashi nodded, and continued to moan. Tsukki could smell a faint sniff of something rancid, and his nose scrunched. 

A few moments later, a few more grunts, and tadashi's accident was over with. Kei could tell with the look on tadashi face, a faint smile and closed eyes. 

"You're going to be in big trouble when we get home, you know that?" Tuskki glared at his partner, and Tadashi skunked over. 

"I....I'm sorry...I....it was an accident." 

"Whatever. Let's finnish up here and get home."

_________________

The ride home was quiet. 

Tadashi thought it was gross sitting in his own shit all the way home, but tsukishima told him to shut it, that it was his fault his diaper was messy and wet and that if he didn't want to sit for half an hour in the car with a messed in diaper then he could of waited and pottied his pants when he got home. 

A soon as they got home, tsukki led yamaguchi inside without grabbing a single item. As soon as the front door closed behind them, kei pushed Tadashi on his knees. 

"You're going to be my toilet now. Drink it all up and this will be the only punishment you get." Tsukishima unbuckled his belt as he whipped out his dick. It was half hard, but not hard enough that he wouldn't be able to go. 

Tadashi did as he was told, opening his mouth wide as tsukki shoved his cock inside. A few seconds passed, a deep sigh from kei, and finally Tadashi could feel a burning warmth at the back of his throat. 

Tadashi, pretty much drunk with need at the feeling of his husband pissing into his mouth, rocked back and forth. The friction from his diaper pushing him over the edge. He came where he kneeled, letting out a loud moan as he spilled into his diaper. 

"Bad boy. Who said you could come?" Kei was flustered at this point, letting out small gasps of pleasure. As soon as his stream turned to a trickle, yamaguchi started sucking. 

"Fuck...." Tsukki moaned, his hands threaded in tadashi's hair. It only took a few thrusts, and then he was cumming. 

He cried as he spilled into tadashi's mouth, the other man whining as he swollowed it all. 

Rough pants, and deep breaths. Minutes passed before they where ready to do anything else other then coming down from their highs. 

"Well...we should bring the groceries in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> HPK


	14. Yahaba x kyoutani diaper punishment (PART TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba is stuck in diapers do to his frequent accidents...what will he do when he has to go during their morning walk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> Sorry if it's been a few days, I live in the path of that massive winter storm, pretty much surviving with no power and sometimes no water. But I'm back!!! 
> 
> I'm still taking requests!!!! I'll tell y'all when my request taking stops, so go ahead and ask whatever you want! You can also send in as many requests as you want, even if you've requested before and/or I've filled a request from you before! 
> 
> Scar warning for this one y'all! ;) 
> 
> Quick thing, everything in this chapter is consentual even though not explicitly expressed by the characters. 
> 
> Anywho, thanks so much for the kind comments everyone! I really appreciate all the support! 
> 
> Ty! 
> 
> -HPK

Yahaba had to _go_. 

He had been completely banned from the toilet a day ago, and had had plenty of 'accidents' in his diaper since then. He had wet the bed last night, laying barely awake on the mattress as he had piddled into the fabric caressing him. He knew it wasn't worth it to try and get up to get to the bathroom. Kyoutani would definitely punish him if he found out that he had used the bathroom. 

He remembers waking up that morning with a very smug looking kyoutani, squeezing the front of his diaper and whispering in his ear that he had had an accident last night in his sleep. 

But this wasn't their appartment. This was the outside. 

Every morning they had a routine, and that routine included an early morning walk. They had started doing it after they had moved cities, looking around in the early hours and exploring everything their area had to see.

This time, however, yahaba had a diaper strapped around his waist. 

He could feel it building up as they walked, the bulging of his lower abdomen pressing up against the tight clasping of his shorts, the gurgle in his lower back and stomach telling him he had to go, and soon. 

He told himself he could hold, like he's done before. He could wait untill he got home, he was sure of it. 

_____________

He wasn't going to make it home. 

By the time their stroll was halfway done, he was bursting. His thighs trembling slightly, his stomach telling him it was coming out sooner rather then later. 

Kyoutani caught on quickly. He almost always knew when yahaba was about to 'go", usually going off the strained look on his face. 

"I know you have to go. Just let it out." Kyoutani said in passing, as if it where the most normal thing to say. "I don't want it interrupting our walk ok? Just keep moving." 

Yahaba nodded , trying to keep his cool. He usually had to stay still when he was going, but kyoutani's instructions where clear. Keep walking or there will be a punishment. 

His bladder hurt at this point, and his asshole clenched at the feeling of poop trying to work it's way out. It was only a matter of time. 

_________________

It happened, minutes later. 

It started with a small leak, coming out slowly as yahaba continued to walk. His face turned bright red, and his boyfriend knew he was going. 

"You're pissing yourself arnt you?" Kyoutani said quietly. Yahaba nodded, and kyoutani responded with a smirk. 

"Good. Be a good boy and don't hold it in. Piss yourself for me." Kyoutani said.

The dam inside of him broke, and yahaba let loose. 

His little stream turned into a river, roaring and filling the padding below his quickly. If he listened intently, kyoutani could hear his partner pissing himself, and he was half hard just knowing that fact. 

"F-fuck I..." Yahaba groaned. It felt weird, peeing himself while walking. It was sorta like he was trying to pretend that nothing was happening. 

"Good. Good boy." Kyoutani praised, and yahaba was happy. 

*Grunt...fuck I...I'm pooping.....*grunt*" yahaba said, and kyoutani was shocked. Yahaba had never pooped a diaper before. Of course they had never done this particular kind of play before. 

It felt weird, yahaba decided. It squished into the seat of his diaper, and instead of being absorbed by the padding, it squished around. 

"*Grunt*.....fuck...ew...." Yahaba reached around and patted his stinky ass. It mushed around, but yahaba liked it. 

"You're messing yourself? Really?" It was a genuine question from kyoutani, but also slightly teasing.

"Y-yes...*grunt* yahaba said, letting out the last of his shit into his diaper. It ended up spreading around quiet a bit, and yahaba loved the warm and squishy feeling all around his crotch. He was hard now, but you could barely see it through the diaper. 

"Fuck..." Kyoutani said, knowing exactly what they where gonna do when they got home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had sex lol. 
> 
> Part three maybe? Let me know!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> -HPK


	15. Sakusa x Atsumu after accident, fucking in the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu fucks kiyoomi in the bathroom after kiyoomi pisses himself during practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all 
> 
> Another short-ish chapter. Started making this while I was kinda sick so who knows how it'll turn out lol 
> 
> Still open for requests!!! And I added a new request page for those into alpha/omega stuff! 
> 
> Ty!
> 
> -HPK

"fuck...tsumu..." Kiyoomi moaned. He was currently pinned up against the door, Atsumu's cock burried deep in his ass. 

"Damn omi...you're so wet for me..." Atsumu pretty much gasped as he continued to fuck his partner kn the dirty bathroom wall. 

He remembers it well, how kiyoomi had pissed himself for his whole team to see. It as been a genuine accident, unlike with most of their play. It had turned Atsumu on pretty much instantly, and he knew that as he dragged his boyfriend to the bathroom to get "cleaned up" that he would fuck him where he stood. 

"P-please....I want to. ...fuck...I want to cum..." Kiyoomi whined as he started to grind on atsumu's dick, trying to get as much friction as possible. 

He nearly stumbled over his own pants as he rocked back and forth, fucking himself on his partners cock. The front of his pants where soaked with urine, and smelled absolutely awefull. Kiyoomi loved it, every last part of it. 

"Fuck...something's....coming out...." Omi whined, and he could head the patter of urine cascading from his exposed dick and hitting the wall in front of him. 

"Fuck...yeah ...piss yourself..." Atsumu moaned. He was seconds from cumming. 

"I'm...having an accident..." Kiyoomi said, gasping. 

"Yes...fuck...I'm...gonna piss inside you...take it..." Atsumu said, and suddenly stilled. He was rock hard, but kiyoomi could feel the prickling hot warmth burning inside of him. Kiyoomi, overwhelmed, came then and there. It spilled from him and pored into the bathroom walls. 'gross' he thought. 

Atsumu, now empty and still wanting to orgasm, continued to plunder himself into his boyfriend. Moments later, he came too, spilling his seed inside kiyoomi. 

And they stood there, drenched in cum and piss and sweat, and they loved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this kinda sucks but I'm sick so gnight✌️✌️✌️✌️
> 
> Ty for reading! 
> 
> -HPK


	16. Daichi x sugawara desperate diaper using

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has to use the bathroom in traffic with his boyfriends. Sugawara has a secret. What will happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Requests are still and always open so feel free to drop one, even if you've requested before! 
> 
> Set In an Au where daichi and suga meet in college. Characters are 20-21.
> 
> Ty!
> 
> -HPK

"fuck.. " daichi whined as he squirmed around, his hand in between his legs. 

"Just hold on. We're almost to the exit." Sugawara said, trying his best to help calm down his boyfriend. His hands where gripping the steering wheel, turning white with stress. He didn't like seeing his partner in pain, but at the same time it turned him on to no end, seeing him like this.

Sugawara had quite the secret. He had been using diapers as a kink since he graduated high school. He found the thought of a partner desperate to use the toilet only to let loose in pants or diapers the most arousing thing he could ever imagine. Of course, he and his boyfriend daichi have only been dating for a few months, and they haven't even talked about regular sex yet, never mind other kinks.

He had wanted to share this with daichi, but they where so new, so fresh in their relationship that he was terrified over the thought that his partner might leave him over something like this. It could be considered pretty gross, I mean liking someone releasing their bladder or bowls into a padded peice of cloth or into the thin fabric of their pants or boxers was weird, all things considered.

But this wasn't something they had talked about, and suga felt a certian amount of guilt about getting hard at seeing daichi in such a desperate state.

"I don't think I'll make it there. If there a cup? Or like a bag? Fuck I have to shit too.." daichi whined, his muscles twitching as his ass clenched. Suga knew that daichi wouldn't last much longer, maybe a few minutes if they where lucky.

However, they honestly had nowhere to go. Traffic was completely backed up. They where headed bad from dinner with their friend Asahi and his boyfriend, Noya. It had been an overall plesent night untill now, with drinks and good food and catching up. 

Of course that was an hour ago. 

Suga didn't know of anything that daichi could relieve himself in. No bowls or cups of plastic bags...

Suga sighed. He knew of one thing. 

"Ok. It's very obvious that you arnt going to make it. I have something you can use, but you have to promise not to make fun of me for it." Suga was blushing, his face turned plump red. 

Daichi looked up to him with a confused and strained look. "s-sure?" 

Suga sighed a second time, reaching his hand into the back seat of his car, into his bag, and grabbed a large, plush diaper from inside it. He took and handed it directly to daichi, trying not to meet his gaze. 

"What's this?" Daichi asked. He still hadn't figured out what it was. 

"Just put it on..." Suga looked away. It was obvious that it wasn't something suga ment for daichi to see. 

"This...is a diaper." Daichi finally deducted. 

"Yes it is. You can...use it." Suga said, and daichi flushed red practically in second. 

Daichi, not having much of a choice or much time left, did as he was told.

"J-just turn around." Daichi said, obviously embarrassed by the situation. Suga did just that, turning and focusing on the road in front of him. 

About a minute later and daichi had secured the diaper around his waist. He was still desperate, wiggling around with his hand pressed against his crotch, desperately trying to hold it in. His gut clenched and he knew he only had a few moments left. 

"Damn...." Daichi whined, and suga turned to face him. 

"Just let it out. It'll be better if you do." Suga said. 

"Fuuuuuckkkk..." Daichi groaned and he could feel piss suddenly pore from him. It cascaded from his cock and soaked into the padding in front of him. It was so _warm_ and daichi could feel his dick perk up at the feeling. As it soaked into the padding, he could see the front of his diaper turn a light yellow, and so could suga. 

He was almost done peeing, when poop started coming out of him. He leaned forward in his seat so his diaper was lifted up as he grunted. It was _so gross_ and daichi could feel it fill up quickly. He really had had to go, and this was the proof.

A sickly, rancid smell filled the car as daichi continued to relieve himself into his diaper. It felt _so good_ he realized. He wanted to do it again, and the thought of using something like this again shocked him and sent a shiver down his spine. 

He had to sit down. He couldn't stay like this for however long it would take to finally get home. He sat down and whined as he felt hot shit slip up his back slightly. He turned to face suga, his face bright red. 

And he saw that sugas face was bright red too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty!
> 
> -HPK


	17. Oikawa x suga forced to pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa ties suga up and forces him to piss himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all!!! 
> 
> Please keep the requests coming!!! I need more 👀👀👀
> 
> -HPK

"You're not getting out untill you piss yourself for me " oikawa's smirk was devilish as he stared at his partner below him. They where both completely naked, oikawa's cock thick and perky. 

"P-please...let me go!" Sugawara whined, pulling hard against his rope restraints. His wrists where red from trying to escape, even though he knew that trying to escape would do him do good. 

"I've told you a thousand times! You're not getting untied untill you pee!" Oikawa shouted, frustrated. 

Suga wiggled around. "No! Please let me use the toilet!" 

Growing impatient, Oikawa snarled. 

"You're going to piss yourself and that's final!" Oikawa shouted loudly. Suga, startled by the loud noise, gasped as a small spurt if piss suddenly lurched from the tip of his cock. It only released a very small amount however before suga managed to reel it back in. 

Oikawa, tired of his boyfriend not pissing himself, did the only thing he could think of. 

He tired and sat on his boyfriend, sliding his partners dick into his hole without warning. Suga whined as he felt new warmth surround him 

Oikawa, as tireless as ever, started to trust up and down, as if if was milking piss directly from sugas penis. 

"I bet you just need a nice place to piss in. Go ahead and piss inside me. Be a bad boy and go. I know you want to~" oikawa mocked. 

Suga couldn't hold it anymore. 

"AhhhhHHHHH" suga moaned as a torrent came from him and pored into his boyfriend's ass. He heard oikawa practically scream as he came instantly, come splatting all over his legs and the floor. 

A few moments later, and the stream tapered off. He half expected for oikawa to ride him, suga was hard and wanted to cum so badly. Of course thats not how it played out. 

Oikawa, after taking a few deep breaths, lifted himself off of suga and smirked. 

"Only good boys get to come." And suga knew he was doomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious, anyone with this kink, have you ever tried it irl? Like piss, diapers, omo, scat...I'm curious😳 (MINORS DNI) 
> 
> Ty!!!
> 
> -HPK


	18. Noya x Asahi small bladder problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya has a small bladder, witch leads to some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> I'm honestly shocked that so many people are reading this request page lol. Honestly didn't expect so many people to read so thanks y'all ;-; 
> 
> I'm still taking requests!! Keep em coming! Also please don't worry if a request might be similar to another request or anything like that! 
> 
> Ty!
> 
> -HPK

Noya was known for his small bladder. 

The guy always had to go, to the point where it was inconvenient. He often rushed to the bathroom with seconds left, and sometimes finding a bathroom when you're constantly on the move was nearly impossible. 

He had had also completely missed the bathroom a multitude of times as well, tears welling in his eyes as he soaked his pants. Some of these times had been in public, and more had been in front of his boyfriend, Asahi. 

Noya's bladder was a constant, looming threat, and both boys and Asahi where tired of it. 

A new conversation started after Noya had nearly pissed himself for the fourth time that week. Noya was shocked, but he nearly saw it coming. 

"Diapers?" Noya asked, his face bright red in embarrassment. Noya and Asahi where sat at their shared coffee table. They had managed to settle temporarily in tokyo, and where sharing a space for the first time in a while. They where happy to be together, but Asahi hated when Noya dashed to the toilet in the middle of the night, or sometimes didn't even get up and wet the bed in his sleep. 

"Y-yeah." Asahi said, his voice was a little strained with nerves. "I mean, you wet yourself quite often, and nearly don't make it to the bathroom at least once a week. If you wore them then if you have an accident then at least others won't be able to see. 

After more discussion, and some hesitation from noya, the shorter man agreed to start wearing depends, an adult brand of pullups that where much more subtle then regular diapers. It was decided, and they went to the drug store that day to pick some out for Noya. 

______________

Noya started using them immediately. 

On the drive to the store the next day, Noya let loose without thinking untill he was half soaked. He gasped as he realized that he hadn't even felt his stream start, and something interesting happened. 

Noya was turned on. 

Every time he let go into his diaper, after his stream tapered off, the fresh warm wetness in his diaper did something his dick, the sloshing padded fabric touching him...

He didn't tell Asahi, at first. 

He continued to have accident, more then half of them where on purpose. At the store, at the park, even in his apartment where the bathroom was right there. He would wet himself whenever he reasonably could. 

A few weeks past, and Asahi knew something was up. 

They where sat at the same table as before, and Asahi brought up his frequent accidents. He suggested that Noya go to the doctor since he couldn't seem to control his bladder anymore, and Noya, worried about going to the doctor when he didn't have to, told Asahi about his new found fetish. 

It ended with them in bed, Asahi pressing his hand against the soft fabric of the depends. 

"Come on babe, I want to feel it." Asahi whined, wanting for Noya to wet his diaper for him. His face was red and flustered. 

"If you keep doing that I'll get too hard." Noya complained. 

Asahi, becoming impatient, pressed a hand against noya's bladder. Noya whined loudly, and a loud hissing sound could be heard. 

Asahi squished the diaper, hearing new wetting mush around and soaking into the fabric. 

Noya moaned as his stream increased, the pleasure was getting to be too much, and he was about to be too hard to finnish peeing. 

As soon as the stream tapered off, the pressing on his diaper pushed him over the edge, and he screamed as he came in his diaper. 

Asahi sat there looking proud of himself. He couldn't wait to help his partner change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -HPK


	19. Tsukishima x yamaguchi with kuroo, partner borrowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima 'lends' yamaguchi to kuroo for a weekend while he's away on a business trip for the muesem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again y'all! 
> 
> I'm still taking requests! And I might write something special for 10k hits on this fics if anyone's interested ^^ 
> 
> someone PLEASE request a bokuaka fic I beg 😂😂 
> 
> Ty! 
> 
> HPK

Yamaguchi loved tsukki. And tsukki loved him back. 

They had been together since their last year of middle school, and their relationship had evolved into one of trust and admiration. They knew each other well, _very_ well. 

This relationship of utmost trust had evolved into a somewhat open relationship, where is someone's needs couldn't be fulfilled by the other, then said person could seek out that fulfillment elsewhere If needed. It involved alot of sex with close friends, mostly with partner trading or borrowing. It was an odd thing to see for most people, and the thought of wanting to share your partner with someone else didn't usually make alot of sense. But it worked for them, and that's all that matters. 

After being together for nearly nine years, of course they where very well in tune to each others kinks. Tsukishima knew all about how yamaguchi liked to be tied up and being milked untill he didn't have an ounce of cum left in him, and yamaguchi knew about Tsukishima's love for threesomes and getting spit roasted. 

There was one kink, however, that was only recently put on the table. 

Tsukishima recently told yamaguchi during their nearly bi-monthly kink talk, where they sat down and talked about their kinks, what they did and didn't like, and maybe things that they wanted to try, about his piss kink. 

He explained to his boyfriend about his new found love for piss, how he got aroused by the though of someone wetting themselves or pissing in front or inside of him. 

Tadashi didn't know what to think at first, and he told his partner that he had to think about it. But after a few hours watching porn, he knew he was into it too. 

They hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet, and a few days later tsukishima was off to a conference all the way in america about muesem work or something like that. (Yamaguchi didn't really know what the conference was really about, but kei was excited so so was he) 

They had allready negotiated that yamaguchi would be staying with kuroo, tsukishima's friend, that week. Kenma was also away to some gaming convention that week, so neither kuroo or yamaguchi had their boyfriends there to keep their needs satisfied. 

Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima liked to watch his and Kuroo's 'interections' so they where planning on Skyping the second and third night if the conference, the other nights kei was either going to be too busy or too tired to do anything they where planning on doing. 

Yes, he would show kei his interest then. 

____________________

Wednesday was there too soon, and Tadashi was sad to see his boyfriend go. 

They hugged and kissed at the airport as tsukishima tugged his suitcase behind him. Soon, he carried on to airport security and disappeared from view. 

Kuroo, who had dropped them off, was waiting back in the car. 

_____________________

Yamaguchi told kuroo about his plan, and surprisingly he was also into it. 

"So, during our Skype tonight...you wanna piss yourself? for kei?" Kuroo asked. He had quite the smirk on his face. 

"Y-yeah." Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit nervous. 

"Aight. I'm down." Kuroo said and he chugged his beer. It was around eight pm and they where about to get on Skype with tsukki. 

"R-really?!" Yamaguchi was a bit surprised. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm down to try."

______________

A few hours later, and their Skype session was in full swing. 

Tsukki was spread on the bed, his cock out and his hand running up and down his shaft. Kuroo and yamaguchi where at it, Kuroo's dick up Yamaguchi's ass as yamaguchi rode him. He was facing forward towards the camera. 

They had been at it for about ten minutes now, and Yamaguchi's bladder was bursting. Kuroo could tell just by how Tadashi was squirming around. 

"K-kuroo.." yamaguchi suddenly whined. "I think...it's gonna come out... Both kei and kuroo perked up at the words. 

"Oh? Why don't you let it out? I'm sure kei would love to see it." 

Suddenly, yamaguchi let loose. 

Hot piss shot from his dick, aching into the air and pattering into the floor. It was quite a sound, and kei's jaw practically dropped. He picked up the pace, his wrist starting to hurt and he jacked off so fast that he nearly came on the spot. 

"F-fuck I'm...I'm having an accident..." Yamaguchi moaned. It felt so good, that he was practically fully hard has he peed all over the tile floor of Kuroo's kitchen. 

"Good...look at kei...he loves it..." Kuroo smirked. 

Yamaguchi turned to the screen, and managed to focus on it jus my as he saw his partner cum, ribbons of the stuff flying into the air and landing on his stomach. 

The soft moans coming from kei's mouth shoved him over the tipping point, and the second his stream stopped, he came, _hard._

His orgasm was so intense that his whole body convulsed, his ass clenching as kuroo shot inside of his, the twitching making him cum as well. Kuroo came with a shout and he held yamaguchi in place so he could cum deep inside his friend. He tilted his head back as he shot in waves, he could feel it filling yamaguchi up as he came down from his heigh. 

A minute passed before anyone said anything. 

"Fuck, that was so hot." Kuroo said. 

The others agreed. 

___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> -HPK


	20. Oikawa x suga pissing inside (with a twist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa pisses inside his boyfriend, and leaves it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> HPK here again, thank y'all so much for 11k hits! I really appreciate it y'all ;-; 
> 
> Follow me on twitter, @haikyuu_piss !!! 
> 
> Also, yes will be continuing my atsuomihina fic and I'll also be posting on my omegaverse request page soon! Sorry it's taking so long, I've been super busy recently *-*
> 
> Ty!
> 
> -HPK

Oikawa had a plan. 

In combo with both of their piss kinks, oikawa had come up with a brilliant plan. 

Earlier that week, suga had done something quite naughty, cumming before he had permission, and oikawa knew of the perfect punishment. 

That morning, oikawa woke his sleeping boyfriend, a bottle of lube and a plug sitting next to him. 

"Come one babe. It's time for your punishment." Oikawa said, mocking. Sugas eyes widened immediately, suddenly very much awake. 

"Punishment?" Suga asked. He had known it was coming eventually, but he had no idea what it would be. 

Oikawa swiftly pulled his partners pants down, exposing his ass. The sudden cold on his genitals made suga shiver, and he was suddenly on alert, anticipation filling him quickly. he twisted his partner around she he was on his hands and knees, his ass stuck in the air. 

A few moments later, oikawa's fingers where covered in lube, and suga could feel them prodding around in his ass. 

Suga gasped, oikawa had allways been good with his hands in bed, Excpecially when it came to fingering. 

"Fuck..." Suga whined as his partner sizzors his fingers inside him, stretching him. 

"Here's how it's going to work." Oikawa said suddenly. He took his fingers out and covered his exposed cock with the remaining lube. 

"You're going to take my piss. I'm going to plug it inside you with this" oikawa showed him the plug. "And you can only take it out when I say." 

Suga _whined_ at Tooru's words. 

Then, oikawa stuck it in. 

Suga moaned, wanting nothing but for his boyfriend to thrust inside him and fill him completely with urine and cum. 

But the thrusting never came. 

Instead, oikawa stilled, relaxing. He hummed slightly as he tried to calm himself enough to do what he wanted to do. 

A few seconds later, a hot burning sensation burst deep inside of suga, and he nearly came on the spot.

"Fuuuuuckkkk yeah..." Oikawa moaned and he released inside his boyfriends ass. It felt so incredible on both sides, the sense of relief that tooru felt was nearly orgasmic, finally being able to piss after holding it all night, and the hot, liquid mess that filled suga completely that nearly sent his over the edge. 

Tooru peed for nearly a full minute, so much that most of it couldn't fit inside and cascaded out and soaked into the bed sheets. Suga grasped at the sheets, trying desperately to not come. 

The stream eventually tapered off, and tooru sighed, his aching bladder now completely empty. He stoped for a moment, gasping. 

"Stay still." Oikawa commanded. He pulled out slowly, trying to make sure that as much urine stayed inside his grey haired boyfriend as possible. 

Suga groaned at the lack of contact, his face bright red and flushed with arousal. 

Tooru was quick, grabbing the butt plug and covering it with as much lube as he could. He turned around and prodded the tip at koushi's hole. 

"Here it comes" oikawa warned, and suga nodded. A brief second passed, and suga let out a gutteral moan as the plug was shoved inside him. 

It was a small plug, only about three or four inches long, but the base was rather wide, perfect for what they where using it for. The base could still show when it was completely insurted. Suga thought it felt kinda weird.

"Allright babe." Tooru said, pulling up sugas pants from his ankles. They had, somehow, avoided being completely soaked in piss. "Let's go eat!" Oikawa shouted and he practically ran out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. 

Suga, also wanting to eat, sat up quickly. It felt so amazing, oikawa's urine sloshing around inside of him. He whined quietly as he felt it move around, kept in place perfectly. He rubbed his stomach and back, feeling the liquid moving around inside him. 

He wanted to sit back and provide himself some kind of relief, jack off, do _something_ so he was so good damn horny. 

He didn't. He got up and headed to the kitchen instead. 

This was going to be an interesting day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! 
> 
> -HPK


	21. Need requests!

Hello everyone! 

It's HPK HERE! 

I'm in desperate need of more requests! I want to keep writing this but it's difficult to find requests that I find interesting. If you have a specific scene in mind please comment it down below! 

PLEASE don't request or interact with this story if you're under 18!!! MINORS DNI 

Here are things im interested in writing/ideas

-diapers desperation, character holding and using a diaper because they just can't hold it any longer.   
-master/slave/petplay mixed with piss play   
-character being forced to pee or poop by their partner(s)   
-omorashi, pee holding and release in pants.   
-public diapering, using the diaper to go "potty"   
-humiliation with public diapering/wetting/messing   
-character being able to just pee and poop wherever they want, with our without desperation.   
-pisskink AU (Like an AU where peeing/pooping your pants is normal and commonplace)   
-pissing inside someone  
-piss drinking and other watersports  
-multiple partners  
-diapers punishment  
-loosing bathroom privaleges with or without diapers   
-ETC

Things I'm not really into 

-scat smearing, or and poop outside of a diaper or the seat of someone's pants. 

There's honestly not much I'm not into when it comes to piss, if you're unsure just ask and I'll tell you if I'll do it or not! 

Thanks y'all! 

-HPK


	22. Kuroo x kenma peeing inside during sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and kuroo are at it, and kuroo has to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! Thanks so much for all the requests!! I check ao3 to find more messages then I've ever gotten at one time so it was quite the surprise! 
> 
> I'm STILL open for requests!!! Please comment one and I'll see if I can do it!!!! 
> 
> Anywho! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Short and sweet for this one! 
> 
> Ty!  
> -HPK

It was late Saturday night. 

"Fuck...keep going." Kuroo moaned as kenma rode him, bouncing up and down on Kuroo's cock. He grabbed his partners hips, guiding him slightly. He was so close to cumming, and so close to wetting himself inside his boyfriend. 

"Y-yes..." Kenma rode him even faster, eager to please. 

"I'm...I'm close..." Kuroo whined. "Fuck I'm gonna piss inside you...I'm gonna fill you up so good..." Kuroo grunted, and Kenma smirked. 

Kenma, the sadistic man he is, took his hands and pressed them directly on Kuroo's bladder. He bounced downward, pressing harder on Kuroo's bladder in the process. 

"Fuuuuuckkkk" kuroo moaned, leaking a small bit, and Kenma whined in pleasure. 

Kenma felt it, the small twinge of burning hot deep inside of him. He wanted more, and he wanted it now. 

"Kuroo, please. Fucking...please pee in my ass. Please!" Kenma pleaded. He could feel Kuroo's dick brush his prostate, and he screamed loudly in pleasure. 

Kenma pressed down again, this time as hard as he could. Kuroo let out a gutteral whine and Kenma could feel it again, this time it didn't stop. 

"Fuuuuuckkkk I'm peeeeieinggggg...." Kuroo saw stars, and he came moment before he let out the torrent. It felt so incredible to pee, to cum at nearly the same time, that Kuroo nearly passed out. 

Meanwhile, kenma was feeling a different kind of high. Piss pored inside of him quickly, cascading inside of him and down his ass, before dripping out and into the bed sheets. It washed right over his prostate, and he came loudly, digging his nails in Kuroo's thighs as an intense orgasm washed over him. 

Kenma sat there, Kuroo's cock still deep inside of him, as he panted loudly. He looked down at his boyfriend, who was heavily flustered and had cum all over his stomach. Kenma bent down and pressed a kiss on Kuroo's forehead. 

"Good boy" kenma said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Follow me on twitter! @haikyuu_piss (18 PLUS ONLY. also post some irl content sometimes;) 
> 
> -HPK


	23. Bokuakakuroken- potty where you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma can potty whenever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> Sorry for that break there, past week had been super hectic lol. 
> 
> Anywho enjoy this chapter! I'm still open for requests so keep em coming! 
> 
> -HPK

Kenma could go whenever he wanted. He knew that. 

He didn't know why he was holding it in, his cock twitching with every move he made. He was nearly completely full, and on the brink of going against his own wishes. He thighs rubbed together, trying to keep it in just a little bit longer. 

Him and his partners where spread out on the couch, watching a movie. Kuroo was cuddled up on bokuto's side, his arm wrapped around his waist. Akaashi leaned against bokuto, and Kenma leaned against him. 

He wasn't allowed to use the bathroom, the rule was that he could piss himself when he wanted, with or without warning. He had allready pissed himself without a word during breakfast that morning, and had peed the bed last night. His partners where more then happy to clean up his messes, even when number two was involved. 

It was part of their 'play' per say, a scene if you will. 

Kenma reached down, grabbing at his crotch. He wanted to just go, so he did. 

He sighed in relief, drawing the attention of akaashi, who looked at him intently as the first spurts of piss came out of him. Akaashi gasped slightly as he saw the pee soak into the front of Kenma's pants. 

"Are you going potty baby?" Akaashi asked, and kuroo and bokuto peered over. 

Kenma nodded, his pee coming out at full force. It felt so amazing that his cock was allready half hard, his bladder aching as he continued to release into his pants. The liquid puddled on his ass and trickled down to the hardwood floor. a clattering sound could be heard from across the room. 

Akaashi smiled, placing his hand on a still going Kenma's crotch. "Such a good boy. Going potty in his pants just for us." He rubbed the front of Kenma's pants, and Kenma whined. Kuroo and bokuto smirked as then saw the scene play in front of them. 

A sudden gurgle came from Kenma's stomach, and a sudden grunt came from his lips. He felt his asshole open up and shit started to escape. Because he wasn't standing up, it had no where to go and smeared upwards towards his lower back. 

"Fuck...ew...*grunt*" kenma closed his eyes as he continued to have his accident in his pants. Akaashi's eyes widened when he finally realized what kenma was doing. 

"Good boy, good boy. Look at you making such a mess, let it all out baby." Akaashi continued to praise him, his side pressed against Kenma's and his hand speeding up. 

Kenma's stream tapered off, and he came immedently, ribbons of the stuff spilling into his pants and becoming clearly visible as he let out a long and drawn out while. 

"Awwww did you cum? Such a good boy..." Akaashi pressed a small kiss to Kenma's temple. 

"It's...on my back..." Kenma said, huffing. 

Akaashi smiled. "Coke on babe. Let's get you cleaned up. 

___________________

A few hours later, and Kenma's was waking around the house completely pantless. They where all messy, soaked in urine or other stuff. He was waiting for the dryer to finish, but in the meantime he was completely nude from the waist down. 

Him and his partners had the day off, a very rare occasion that he intended to take full advantage of. 

They had ben cuddling on the bed, napping and catching up on sleep they might of lost during the work week. He loved moments like this, where he could simply exist with his boyfriends. 

During this nap, however, his stomach began to gurgle, thinking it was from hunger, he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. 

Big mistake. 

A few steps from the door, his abdomen pinched, and suddenly he was going. 

First, urine suddenly came from him, burning hot at the tip of his cock, aching and pattering on the ground. It formed a puddle immediately, and it smelled strong, the scent filling the room quickly. 

A few brief moments, shit started coming out too. It came out soft and suddenly, plating on the ground after a soft grunt from kenma. He spread his cheeks with his hands to prevent it from making a big mess on his ass. 

He stood there, completely still as he went potty on the floor. It felt so good, his face flushed a deep red and he panted like he couldn't help it. 

"Kenma?" It was Kuroo's deep voice, coming from the bed. He was sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes. 

"K-kuroo..." Kenma stuttered he was so turned on. 

"Ah ah ah look at you!" Kuroo smiled, as he turned to get out of bed before standing up. His shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. 

"Such a good boy." Kuroo said as he headed over to his boyfriend. "Look at you going potty all over the floor." Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, his hand gripping Kenma's dick as pee was still coming out. He stroked it gently. "Good boys get to cum, did you know that?" 

Kenma's breath hitched, and his breath came out long and hot. He gripped the side of Kuroo's shirt. 

Kenma's stream died down to a trickle, untill eventually there was no more coming out. 

"Come on. Cum for me." Kuroo said, and it tipped kenma over the edge. 

Cum cane splattering out of him, strips coming out and hitting the floor with a loud, lewd sound. There was so much, kenma shot nearly six times. His knees nearly gave out, but luckily kuroo was there to make sure he didn't fall. 

"Shhhhhh...good boy...good boy..." Kuroo pressed a small kiss to Kenma's cheek, stroking his back up and down as kenma shook from exhaustion. 

"Come on babe, let's get you cleaned up." Kuroo said, leading kenma to the bathroom.

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended so abruptly I didn't know how to end it lol. Also sorry bokuto isn't really in this one I promise I'll write something with him in it soon 😂
> 
> Thanks y'all! 
> 
> -HPK


End file.
